Blast of the Cannon
Blast of the Cannon is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-seventh case of the game. It is the thirteenth case of Berrini and the first case in Radar Hill. Plot Days after the end of the animal trafficking scheme in Wandering Woods, the player and Luke Leon-Mathieu were drinking coffee together when they received photos of Major Lucas and Summer Murphy finally getting married back home in Rosenoque. Soon after, Chief Crosby informed the duo of a murder at the nearby Cedar estate. The duo soon headed there to collect the body of Jason Cedar, his body blasted apart by a cannonball. The detectives soon interrogated Jason's three siblings, sister Julia Cedar, younger brother Johnny Cedar and twin brother Jimmy Cedar. Beatriz soon confirmed the cannonball was blasted from one of the family estate's fabled cannons. There, they found clues to interrogate both of Jason's parents, businessman Jonas Cedar and socialite Jacqueline Cedar. Soon the team were greeted by Jack Chapman before he told them that Jonas was chasing him with a wolfhound. After Luke and the player told Jonas to stand down, Jack told them that the victim had been stalking him and Julia on their dates, leading them to talk to Julia again. However despite family tensions, the detectives put enough evidence to apprehend the victim's twin brother Jimmy Cedar for the homicide. Jimmy told the detectives that they had no proof against him, but he snapped when Luke mentioned the fact that Jimmy had spat on the victim's trophy and he admitted to the murder. Jimmy explained how Jason was the golden boy and was better than him despite being mere minutes younger than him. Jason's achievements soon made their father Jonas pass the family heir title from Jimmy to Jason, which made him angry and extremely jealous. Angered by being outshined, Jimmy went to the battleground and blasted Jason while he was on his usual morning walk. Judge Marrakchi found it suitable to give Jimmy 30 years in prison for the domestic homicide. Soon after the trial, Julia and Jack came to the station asking for help as Jonas had disowned Julia and kicked her out. They then went to the Cedar estate where they met Johnny. Johnny explained that as Jason had been killed and Jimmy was in prison, he was confident that he was now the family heir and that he could bend the rules in their favor so Julia could earn her promised trust fund before Jonas cut ties with her for good. Soon the player found Jonas's will which allowed Jordan to confirm that Johnny, as the solo heir of the Cedar fortune, could force Jonas to give Julia her trust fund. They then proceeded to do so much to Jonas's disapproval as he told Julia that he would never want to see her again. However Jack stood against Jonas and told him that he would love Julia all his life. Meanwhile Edward told them that he saw his sister with Jacqueline on the battleground. After tracing her handbag, necklace and handkerchief, the player, Luke and Edward met Ruth Chandler-Jameson, Edward's sister. She greeted them kindly and then asked Edward why he hadn't visited her in a while, in which Edward replied was due to work. Soon the team reconvened and Chief Crosby felt that following the case, that they would need to watch Radar Hill's activity in case of any more bloodshed. Summary Victim *'Jason Cedar' (found blasted to bits on the family estate) Murder Weapon *'Cannonball' Killer *'Jimmy Cedar' Suspects Profile *The suspect reads military history *The suspect eats peppercorn steak Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect drinks mint juleps *The suspect reads military history *The suspect eats peppercorn steak Profile *The suspect drinks mint juleps *The suspect reads military history *The suspect eats peppercorn steak Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect drinks mint juleps *The suspect reads military history *The suspect eats peppercorn steak Profile *The suspect drinks mint juleps *The suspect reads military history *The suspect eats peppercorn steak Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mint juleps. *The killer reads military history. *The killer eats peppercorn steak. *The killer is male. *The killer wears pinstripes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cedar Estate. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cannonball, Broken Frame) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Sibling Photo) *Examine Sibling Photo. (Result: Julia Identified) *Inform Julia of her older brother's death. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Bedroom) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Result: Faded Paper, Locked Case) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Message to Victim; New Suspect: Johnny Cedar) *Talk to Johnny Cedar about the victim. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Twins' Treasure Box; New Suspect: Jimmy Cedar) *Inform Jimmy of his twin brother's death. *Examine Cannonball. (Result: Etched Message) *Analyze Cannonball Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows military history) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint juleps) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Estate Battleground. (Clues: Cigar Box, Faded Parasol, Reeds) *Examine Cigar Box. (Result: Monogram Identified; New Suspect: Jonas Cedar) *Inform the victim's father of his son's murder. (Attribute: Jonas reads military history) *Examine Faded Parasol. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Jacqueline Cedar) *Talk to Mrs Cedar about her son's death. (Attribute: Jacqueline drinks mint juleps) *Examine Reeds. (Result: Lighter) *Analyze Lighter. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats peppercorn steak; New Crime Scene: Victim's Bed) *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Clues: Victim's Dufflebag, Stained Trophy) *Examine Stained Trophy. (Result: Yellow Globs) *Examine Yellow Globs. (Result: Chewing Wheat) *Ask Jimmy why he spat on the victim's trophy. (Attribute: Jimmy eats peppercorn steak, drinks mint juleps and reads military history) *Examine Victim's Dufflebag. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Analyze Voodoo Doll. (12:00:00) *Ask Johnny why he made a voodoo doll of the victim. (Attribute: Johnny eats peppercorn steak, drinks mint juleps and reads military history) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Julia about her brother stalking her on her dates with Jack. (Attribute: Julia eats peppercorn steak and reads military history; New Crime Scene: Estate Gardens) *Investigate Estate Gardens. (Clues: Locked Case, Torn Pieces) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Victim's Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase Note. (Result: Note to Victim) *Ask Jonas Cedar why the victim wanted to run away. (Attribute: Jonas drinks mint juleps and eats peppercorn steak) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Murderous Embroidery) *Analyze Embroidery. (09:00:00) *Ask Jacqueline Cedar about why she made the embroidery. (Attribute: Jacqueline eats peppercorn steak and reads military history) *Investigate Battleground Cannons. (Clues: Flask, Pile of Cannonballs) *Examine Flask. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; The killer is male) *Examine Pile of Cannonballs. (Result: Chisel) *Analyze Chisel. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pinstripes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Rest for the Rich (1/6). (No stars) No Rest for the Rich (1/6) *See what Julia has to say. *Talk to Johnny Cedar about what he knows. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Estate Gardens. (Clue: Locked Tube) *Examine Locked Tube. (Result: Jonas's Will) *Analyze Jonas's Will. (03:00:00) *Ensure that Julia gets her trust fund from her father. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Edward has to say. *Investigate Estate Battleground. (Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Faded Necklace) *Examine Faded Necklace. (Result: Edward and Woman) *Analyze Necklace. (06:00:00) *Investigate Battleground Cannons. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Handkerchief) *Meet Ruth Chandler-Jameson in person. (Reward: Cedar Estate Brooch) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Radar Hill